Super Smash Bros x Reader
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Lots of Super Smash Bros. x Reader One-Shots with some of my favorite characters. PM me or comment if you want more characters that I don't have. And no, NO LEMONS!
1. Author's Note

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **Welcome to my lovely Super Smash Bros X Reader stories. You can always PM me or comment on a story if you like to see another character. So here are some/most/ maybe all the characters I'm doing. One is-**

 **Pit: Come one AnimeSmash. Tell us...I'm waiting.**

 **AnimeSmash: Pit, calm down**

 **Marth: I'm kind of curious too**

 **Pit: See, so spill (sits next to me as I'm typing)**

 **AnimeSmash: Okay, so one character is...Marth**

 **Marth: Hello**

 **AnimeSmash: Another is Pit**

 **Pit: Yay! I hope you like me!**

 **AnimeSmash: And the rest are people who aren't currently bugging me (eyes Marth and Pit)**

 **Marth: Well just say who. Actually make a list...please?**

 **AnimeSmash: (sigh) Yes milord.**

 **List:**

 **1\. Marth**

 **2\. Pit**

 **3\. Ike**

 **4\. Link**

 **5\. Shulk**

 **6\. Reflet (I call M! Robin "Reflet" (FYI))**

 **7\. Dark Pit**

 **Pit: Pittoo? Yay!**

 **AnimeSmash: Quiet Pit. I'm not done yet.**

 **Continued List:**

 **8\. Cloud**

 **9\. Corrin**

 **10\. Maybe Toon Link**

 **And I think that's everyone (I'm probably missing someone though)**

* * *

 **Look out for those stories in the future. Say bye guys.**

 **Pit: Bye! See you soon!**

 **Marth: Goodbye fellow readers!**

 **AnimeSmash: See u guys l8tr!**


	2. Welcome Back (Roy x Reader)

**I own nothing P.S' I forgot to mention Roy**

 **(h/l)- Hair Length**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(w/o/c)- Weapon of Choice**

* * *

Welcome Back

Link was hiding something. It was plan obvious. He wouldn't talk to me or Marth all day when we found out a new smasher was coming. It was June 14th, and a new Smasher was coming today. Link knew who it was, but he wouldn't tell us. When we saw him in the hallway, he would say hi, then walk off. Now, in present time, I was sitting in Marth's room, as we were planning on who it was. "Any other guess?" Marth asked as me rested his chin on his open palm and sighed.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've asked the others...and Link is the only person who knows." I sighed as I combed through my (h/l), (h/c) hair with my fingers.

"I don't see why we can't just ask him."

"It's more of why he can't tell us. We both know that at least, if _anyone_ knows, it's me, you, and Link."

"Maybe it's another Fire Emblem character." someone sighed as we both turned to see the indigo-haired mercenary standing in the doorway.

"Aiku!" Marth cried as Ike smiled and sat down.

"Hey Ike. Got anything else?" I asked, staring straight into his cobalt eyes with eager in my own (e/c) ones.

"Nothing. He always changes the topic when I ask him. So it's probably another Fire Emblem character." I groaned at Ike's reply. That wasn't like Link to hide stuff like this, especially since Link knows how excited Marth and I get for things like this.

"Well...we have about an hour until the new Smasher comes so...we might as well wait." Marth sighed as we all stood up. "I think Rinku's got us this time."

"I know. I've never been stumped by Link. But that makes it more exciting, you know? Anticipating and waiting for the new Smasher."

"I guess your right (f/n). Maybe that's what Link wanted us to do." Ike sighed as we all walked out, waiting twelve o'clock, so the new Smasher would come.

* * *

Twelve o'clock. He/she as finally here. Link was the one to help the person, so the rest of us had to wait inside in the waiting area, whereas some Smashers, such as me, Marth, Ike, et cetera (pretty much characters from that series, meaning he was a Fire Emblem character), could wait in the foyor area where the Smasher would first enter. I had made my way over to the foyer area, and I saw Link there, escorting the new Smasher. I couldn't see who the Smasher was, so I just decided to address Link. "Hey Link. Is this the new Smasher?" I asked as Link looked up at me, still standing in front of the Smasher.

"Yeah but...what are you doing here?" he asked, almost nervously as I walked closer.

"Master Hand granted me access to the foyer. So can I meet them?" I smiled as Link sighed.

"Fine, fine. It was supposed to be a surprise but...you win (f/n)." he chuckled to himself as he moved out the way. Standing in his place was a male with fire red hair. _Wait? Red hair? My old friend used to..._ Then I gasped. "Roy?"I whispered as the male turned around, a look of surprise on his face.

"(f-f/n)? Is that really you?" he asked as I ran up to him and leapt in his arms.

"Oh my gosh Roy! I'm so glad to see you again." I cried as he twirled me around in his arms before he set me down.

"Same with you. I can't believe you're still here! Well...not that, what I mean to say is-"

"Roi-kun?" someone asked as we both turned and smiled to see the blue-haired prince standing a few feet away from us, Ike right beside him.

"Marusu? Marusu!" the young duke cried as he ran up to Marth and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again. And hey...You cut your hair." Roy smiled as the Altean princelaughed before nodding.

"Yeah, and you've grown taller on me." Marth laughed as he looked at me. "Well we gotta go Roi-kun. See you tonight." Marth called before he grabbed me by the nad, and dragged me to his room.

* * *

"Alright...Spill (f/n). You need to tell him." Marth sighed as I blushed and shook my head. "I can't do it Marth. What if he says no? It'll be the worst day of my life if he does." I cried as I grabbed my (w/o/c) and walked out with the prince.

"What are the odds that he'll say no?" he asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"He might like someone else. Another royal perhaps." I sighed as the Marth pushed me into someone once we entered the room. I looked back at him and groaned, though he only looked at me and smiled. Then my (e/c) orbs looked at who I ran into...and it was none other than the Duke of Pherae. "Roy! Hi...um...I'm so sorry. Marth pushed me and-"

"It's okay (f/n). I actually wanted to talk to you. I've been meaning to get this off my chest." he sighed as he looked around, probably hoping our friends weren't around.

"What's wrong?"

"I well...um. Alright. (F/n)...I...have...grown quite fond of you. And the times we've shared. And...now that we're together again, I want you to know that I...C'mon Roy, just say it. Milady! Will you do me the honor and...become my...my lady?" he asked as his face grew as red as his hair. We both looked around, and we realized we had made it to the middle of the room, and everyone was waiting for an answer. I looked at Marth, who's eyes were begging for an answer to the question, and so were the other Smashers. I was speechless, tears forming and falling in drops. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he pulled me back so he could see my face.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said...yes. I love you Roy. And I'm honored...to be your lady." I whispered as Roy gasped then hugged me and twirled me around before looking at Marth and the others. "She said yes! She really said yes!" he cried as the others only smiled and shook their heads before I felt something warm on my lips. I rejected the sudden encounter at first. But after while, I sank into my lover's kiss. We parted as the other cheered, but within the cheers, I said one thing. "Welcome back Roy.

* * *

 **That's my first one! I'm so happy right now. And I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating and leaving you guys with an author's note. I'm also sorry for not updating any ofmy stories. But I'm trying a lot harder, and thank you guys for being patient. My next one will most likely be a Link x Reader.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	3. Flower Field (Link x Reader)

**I own nothing**

 **(h/l)- Hair Length**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(w/o/c)- Weapon of Choice**

 **(f/f)- Favorite Flower**

* * *

Flower Field

I just finished my first brawl of the new installment of Super Smash Bros, and had retreated to the training room of Smash Manor. I had just defeated Ganondorf, who I had unfortunately met in the Brawl tournament, but victory over the King of Darkness was sweet. All my friends were really happy for me, but I think the happiest was my friend Link. He hated Ganondorf more than any of us, so he always got excited over these things. But this time...he seemed more excited than usual. His aqua eyes were practically twinkling when I had finished, and he was definitely happier than the others.

I was currently in the training room, watching the other match on the small TV in there. I always came here if I wanted to be alone after a match, and the only people who knew were my friends. Speak of devil, here comes one. "Hey Reflet." I smiled as I waved and put away my (w/o/c).

"Hey (f/n). That was an intense battle, wasn't it?"

It was. Ganondorf isn't just an...Hey. What's that?" I asked as I pointed to the note in his hand.

"Oh this? It's actually for you. Link wanted me to give it to you." he shrugged as he handed it to me, then walked off as he heard his sister. I looked at the note Reflet had placed in my glove-clad hand. I unfolded it and saw a neat handwriting I knew all too well. _Link._ My (e/c) orbs glanced through the length of the letter before I read it aloud to myself.

 _Hello (f/n),_

 _The gang was planning on meeting in the flower field later on this evening. It would be so nice if you joined us. See you at six._

 _~Link_

"The flower field? I haven't been there in a long time. But I guess that's Link chose that place." I shrugged as I grabbed my (w/o/c) and walked out my room, the note of my lover clutched tightly in my hand.

* * *

It was 5:55, and I was making my way to the flower field, passing and waving to the other Smashers as I quickened my pace. I stepped outside to the warm, evening air, causing my (h/l), (h/c) hair to blow gently in the wind, along with my skirt and cape. The sky was filled with colours as I continued to walk towards the flower field, imagining me and my friends hanging out and talking after a tiring day. But once I got there, I only saw one person sitting peacefully in the grass. "Link!" I called out as he turned, his aqua blue eyes staring into my (e/c) ones as he smiled and waved me over. "Hey (f/n)! I've been waiting for you." he called out as I sat next to him and stared into the open field.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked after while, realizing that Reflet and the others weren't here yet.

"What do you mean ' _everyone else'_?" Link asked me as he looked at me, his expression a mix of mischief and confusion. "Everybody's already here." he smiled softly as he looked at me, his smile growing slightly bigger.

"So...no one else is coming?" I asked as Link shook his head, and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"This is where we first met, don't you remember?" Link asked me suddenly as he laid back in the grass, as did I.

"Yeah...When I first came during Brawl, I met you in the flower field." I smiled as I thought back to first meeting Link, instantly falling in love with his kind smile and aqua eyes. "You know," I started as I sat up. " I would have never made it through this without you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, and I could've sworn that I saw the slightest bit of red in his cheeks and ears.

"You helped me in... _so many_ ways when I first came here. I remember how insecure I was, but you opened my horizons." I smiled as Link grabbed my hand, causing me to instantly look at the aqua blue eyes staring back at me.

"I have...something to tell you." he started as he turned to face me and grabbed both my hands. He looked at me and shook his head, then let go of my hands and turned away from me.

"Link? What's wrong? You can tell me anything." I smiled slightly as he picked a small (f/f) and placed it in my hair, coming closer and closer as he did so. I closed my eyes, awaiting the sensation I had been longing for, and finally had. I felt soft flesh against my lips and arms wrapped around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed there, looked together for who knows how long, before we parted, Link placing his forehead on mine. "Out of all the beautiful flowers in the field...none compare to the beauty in front of me." he whispered as he placed my head on his chest. "I love you (f/n)."

"I love you too Link." I whispered as my somehow fell asleep in my lover's chest, only one thing on my mind. _Many things have happened in my life, but the best moments...are always in the flower field. It's **our** spot. No one else has what we have here, and that's how it'll be forever._

* * *

 **So that was Flower Field. And I'm so so so so so so, super duper sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I had this major writer's block, and when I had an idea, life happened and I never got to write it. But I'm trying so hard to please you guys and continue to write.**

 **Comment who you want me to do next.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	4. Silence (Cloud x Reader)

**I own nothing**

 **(h/l)- Hair Length**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(b/n)- Brother's Name**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **(P.S- You have a brother in the fanfic, but you can make it a sister if you have one)**

 **(Another P.S- This has spoilers to the end of FF: VII)**

* * *

Silence

I was walking down the halls of the huge manor, looking for someone in particular. I greeted a lot of Smashers on the way there with a warm smile, but my thoughts were still on the person I was going to see. "(F/N)!" I heard someone call as I turned to see my best friend Lucina running up behind me. "Lucina, hi! What are you up to?" I asked sweetly as I hugged her and smiled at her.

"I was looking for you. A couple of us are hanging out this afternoon. Want to join us?" she asked as my expression suddenly became somber.

"I can't. Sorry Lucina." I apologized, my (e/c) orbs staring into her cerulean ones.

"Why not? You never miss out on these things." she whined as I sighed. What should I tell her? I was going to meet the most reserved Smasher in Smash history (that wasn't a villain). I was going to meet Cloud Strife. He came about a week or two ago, and I hadn't had the chance to meet him, so I decided to do it. "I'm meeting someone."

"Who?

"Someone." I replied as I started to walk away, though Lucina quickly grab my wrist, not liking my answer.

"I want a better answer. Who are you meeting that's so important to where it can't wait. I'm sure that person will understand."

"I can't Lucina. I'm sorry. I want to...but I have to meet this person. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"You're not leaving. Tell me who...please?!" she added sweetly at the end as my anger sky rocketed.

"I'm going to meet Cloud! There! Are you happy?!" I cried as every Smasher in the hall stopped.

"Why? Isn't he that-"

"I don't want to hear it Lucina! I'm sorry but...I'm leaving. Bye." I sighed as I shook my head and walked off, leaving Lucina with all her confusion.

* * *

I had stormed off to Cloud's room in anger, still hearing the snickers and laughs behind me. When I had reached his room, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited a couple minutes before the lock on the door unlatched, and the door slowly opened, the only thing I saw were bright blue eyes compared to my (e/c) ones. "Who is it?" the voice growled as I gulped before answering. "Um... My name's (F/n). Are you Cloud Strife?" I asked sweetly as the door swung open to show a male in his late teens-early twenties standing in the doorway. "Yes. Is there something you'd like?"

"Um...Master Hand wanted me to talk to you. He says you haven't interacted with any other Smashers, and he was worried. Can I come in?" Cloud sighed, but he gestured me in the room and shut the door behind him. We sat in silence for a good five minutes before I noticed Cloud staring at me, as if his blue eyes were trying to stare into my soul. "Um...Cloud? Is something wrong?" I asked him as he snapped back into reality.

"What? Oh...nothing." he replied before staring at me again. There was something on his mind. I could tell by the way he stared at me, but I had to break the ice somehow. "Cloud? Why do you stay away from the other Smashers?" I asked as he jumped up in surprise before looking down at his sword.

"I have my reasons." he sighed as he turned away from me, though I stood after while and sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories." I apologized as I touched his sword, memories flashing in my mind, regretting touching it as soon as I did. That was a gift of mine. By touching an object, I could find out about the past of it. I saw a man with black hair and bright blue eyes like Cloud. It was raining, and the two of them were on a cliff side, though the other male was lying on the ground. I didn't pick up any sound, but what I did here was, ' _You'll be...my living legacy._ Then he handed Cloud the sword I was touching now. That's when I jerked my hand of the sword, tears welling in my eyes. "Cloud...I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked suddenly as he looked at his sword, and I could see his reflection in its gleaming blade.

"I had no idea. That guy-"

"How do you know about Zack?" he asked as he looked at me in confusion.

"It's a gift I have. When I touch an object, I can see the origin behind it. And I saw the whole thing." I sighed as Cloud sighed as well and looked away.

"Yeah. That's why I keep my distance. The more friends I have, the worse it'll be when I lose them."

"But it doesn't have to be like that! You can make friends! Sure, they do die sometimes, but...think about it. If Zack didn't really care, would he go out of his way to protect you, and die for you?" he remained silent for some time, so I continued talking. I pulled a necklace from inside my dress and showed it to him. It was a pretty green stone on a silver chain. I held it up to Cloud and he looked at it in awe, though he still didn't speak. "I know what it's like to lose someone. This was my brother's. My village was attacked, and...this was all that was left of him. And it really wasn't even his, it was a gift from my mother. She was a solider, and she died in battle. She promised me she'd come back, but she never did that day. All that came back was this necklace and a note. ' _I'm sorry my children. The war is much more grave than I thought. I might not return for a while, if I return at all. Just know I love you with all my heart. (B/n), protect (f/n) for me.'_ And that's the last thing I heard from her." I sighed as I tucked the necklace back inside my dress.

"Why do you hide it?"

"I don't know. Bad memories I guess. You're braver than me, using the item your friend gave you. I can't even bare to look at mine for to long."

"In you vision, did you hear what Zack said?" Cloud asked as I shook my head slowly. "' _My hopes...my dreams...they're yours now.'_ He pretty much gave everything me had to me, so...I couldn't bare to let him down."

"I guess you're right Cloud," I started before I stood up. "Thanks for talking Cloud. See you-"

"Wait. Do you...think you could come back tomorrow?" he asked as he looked away, and I could've sworn he was blushing. I walked back up to him and pointed to the door.

"You're going out tomorrow. I want you to meet my friends. Please?" I asked as I desperately clutched his wrist. He sighed again, but eventually looked up and smiled.

"Alright. Bye (f/n)."

"Bye Cloud."

* * *

 **Wow. That moment when I started writing about the scene with Zack. ; _ ; Gosh. But anyway, there will be a part two for this. And the next person I'll do is...Corrin (male. I'll do female if you guys would like those.) And it will be more of a Fire Emblem than Super Smash Bros, but I'll tweak it.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	5. Jealously (Reader x M! Corrin x Azura)

**I own nothing. Also, this more of a Fire Emblem Fates story, but it's kind of Super Smash Bros. related**

 **(h/l)- Hair Length**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(fs/n)- Friend's Name**

 **(c/c)- Character Class**

 **(r/g)- Respective Game**

 **(f/c)- Favorite Color**

 **(P.S.- I'm not hating on Azura. And F! Corrin is Kaumi)**

* * *

Jealously

It was Show Off Day at the Smash Manor, and everyone was excited, except for me. I made these two new friends, two twins from Fire Emblem, Corrin and Kaumi. They've both have tragic past, much like the rest of us Fire Emblem characters. But that's not the point. During Show Off Day, we got to invite a friend to watch us. I chose my best friend (fs/n), a (c/c) from (r/g). We were walking down the hallway as I was giving her a tour of the manor when we crossed paths with the twins. "Corrin! Kaumi! Hi." I called out as we both ran up to them. Standing with them was a male with grey hair and black armor, and a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

"(F/n)! It's nice to see you again." Corrin smiled as the girl shot him a glance but then smiled at me.

"Who's this?" Kaumi asked, gesturing to (fs/n).

"Oh (him/her). This is (fs/n)." I smiled in return as I brushed through my (h/c) hair. "How about your friends?"

"This is Silas. He's a really good friend of ours." Kaumi smiled as I shook his hand then looked at the girl.

"And this is Azura." Corrin smiled as she waved and said a quick 'hello'.

"So you're touring before your match later?" I asked as the six of us continued to walk together.

"Yeah. We thought it would be fun to tour them around." Corrin smiled as Azura moved closer, though I don't think Corrin seemed to notice. We continued walking pointing out small things here and there before I started humming softly to myself. I loved singing, and all my friends who have heard me say my voice was amazing, but I never liked to show it publicly. Apparently though, he others had caught me singing or maybe it was the (f/c) magic flowing around me. Corrin laughed to himself and I opened my eyes to see all of them looking at me. I blushed as Corrin patted my shoulder and smiled. "You sing?" Azura asked as I looked at her and shock and smiled.

"Yeah. Singing is where my magic comes from." I shrugged as the others kept walking. "So if I sing a specific song, I can use that magic. I only know three by words though, and Corrin taught me those."

"So you're a songstress?"

"No," I smiled as I stopped in front of her. "I'm just a (c/c) who can sing!" I turned and ran up to Corrin and the others, though I heard her growl behind me, though I paid no heed. _She's probably just mad that Corrin taught me those songs. They might be special to her._ I shrugged off the feeling as the Corrin, Kaumi and I parted from the others and went to the waiting room to start our duel.

* * *

I had just came back from checking us in, and it turned out that it was me and Corrin against two good friends of mine, Link and Ike. We positioned ourselves on the stage and waited for the timer. Soon enough, the battle started at the command of Mast Hand. Corrin and I both attacked simultaneously, blocking and aiding each other when necessary. After about fifteen minutes, the four of us were pretty evenly matched, all of us having one stock and about 80% HP. A Smash Ball had appeared out of the air, and both Ike and Corrin went for it. I saw this and lunged at Ike in mid-air, hitting him with my weapon. "Corrin, go! I'll hold them back." I called as Corrin continued to attack the Smash Ball before it broke and he was surrounded by multicolored flames. He wanted to try and get them within one attack, but considering the fact that both males knew what his Smash attack was, they tried to stay separate, but I knew how to stop it. I jumped up in the air and hit Link so he landed next to Ike, and before he could get up, I used my magic. I smiled as I thought of the song in my head. _This is for you Corrin._ " _Embrace the dark you call a home_." I started before the arena grew dark. I heard Ike and Link gasp and then I saw Corrin run towards the middle of the stage, where Ike and Link were standing. I jumped out of the way just in time and saw two towers of water spout from the ground. _Perfect._ The darkness dispersed as I saw Corrin in his dragon form right before Link and Ike were launched and knocked out with a star KO. The battle ended and Corrin turned back into a human and ran up behind me and pulled me into the air. "That was amazing (f/n)!" he cried as I blushed and nodded my head. He placed me back down and we both walked over to the area where we posed for the camera and walked away. Before I could talk to Corrin again, a crowd of people came towards me and started to talk. Of course, I didn't ignore any of them, but by the time they were done, I looked over to Corrin and saw him with Azura's hand in his walking away. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously as I saw him so happy with him. I walked back to my room, ignoring the thought all together before I heard someone walking behind me. "Kaumi." I smiled as I stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey. You do so good out there. Especially your singing. I've never heard anyone activate magic by singing." she smiled as we continued walking side by side.

"Thanks. But...I bet that songstress Azura could do it."

"He doesn't like her you know." she smiled as she placed her hand on my knee.

"What?"

"My brother doesn't like Azura. He's head over heels for you." Kaumi laughed as she walked away before I could stop her, but she did turn back and say one thing, "Talk to him." I nodded in reply and walked towards his room. I noticed Azura walking back in the other direction, red-faced and eyes tear-rimmed. "Uh, Azura? Are you-"

"I hope your happy now!" she cried as I only stared at her in shock before she ran off. I gulped and knocked on the door and Corrin opened it, a somber look on his face, though he quickly lightened up when he saw me.

"(F/n)! I didn't expect you here!" he cried in shock before he let me in. He sat me down on his bed and looked me straight in the eyes. "(F/n), I need to tell you something."

"First off, why did Azura come out of the room crying?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"She told me her feelings." he smiled sadly as I felt my heart skip a beat. "But, I said no."

"What? But why? She's...so...perfect for you." I choked out as he held up my chin so I could look at him.

"I said no because...I would break someone else's heart if I did. I love you (f/n). That's why I said no to Azura. I love you and only you." he smiled as he blushed and his lips crashed against mine. I savored the moment and wrapped my arms around his neck. We eventually parted, tears streaming down my face. "Why are you crying?"

"I was...so jealous. I saw you and Azura holding hands and I got jealous. I feel terrible." I sobbed as Corrin held me in his arms.

"I can understand why you feel jealous. And I forgive you. All you need to do is say you love me back."

"Yes Corrin, prince of Valla. I love you."

* * *

 **D.O.N.E. I never thought I'd finish this, and this was my first love triangle. Plus, you see why it was kind of a Fire Emblem Fates but it wasn't. The next story will be a viewer suggestion, so stick around to see if it's you.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	6. Swordplay (Lucina x M! Reader)

**I own nothing.**

 **My first Male reader story (all my male readers, please do not be offended if I'm like...completely off). But please enjoy :)**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(r/g)- Respective Game**

 **(f/c)- Favorite Color**

 **(s/n)- Sword Name**

 **Requested by: Johnny TheEpic Chhun**

* * *

Swordplay

New Smashers were coming today. I sat with my friends, Marth, Ike, Pit, Link, Dark Pit and Shulk as we waited for the screen to play, showing the video. "I wonder who it's going to be." Marth started as we all turned to him.

"I won't be surprised if it's another swordsman." Ike shrugged as Marth looked at him, a look of confusion over his cerulean eyes.

"Another?"

"Marth," I started as I looked at the Altean prince, a look of disbelief covering my (e/c) orbs. "There are so many swordsman in Smash now. And you know that."

"How many? I consider ten a lot." Marth chuckled as I thought aloud.

"Well, there's you, Ike, Link, Toon, Pit, Dark Pit, Shulk, Meta Knight, the Mii Swordfighter-"

"Doesn't count."

"Does too," Ike protested before Dark Pit stepped in.

"Why am I considered a swordsman? And him," he added as he pointed to his lighter half.

"When you take your bow apart, it's two blades, which is considered dual swords in a way." Shulk explained as Dark Pit groaned.

"That's only nine though." Marth stated as he smirked. "So like I said-"

"You forgot someone," Link stated as I looked at him in thought.

"Who?" I asked as Pit started to laugh. "No seriously. Who did I forget?" Pit laughed even louder and fell on his back, his wings fanned out beneath him.

"Say your list once more (f/n)." Ike told me as I said it aloud, but a lot slower.

"You...Marth...Link...Shulk...Pit and Dark Pit...Toon...Meta Knight...and the Will Swordfighter. Who am I forgetting?" I started to blush from embarrassment, trying to figure out who I was missing.

"Now, look at the weapon buckled to your waist." I looked at my waist, a sword buckled to my waist sitting in its sheath. My blush depend. I had forgotten myself.

"Well whatever." I laughed as I looked back at Marth. "That makes ten. So there, you see that's it's a lot of us." Then I heard slashes and looked up, the video was starting. Immediately after the opening was gone, I saw a girl with midnight blue hair and cerulean like Marth. And believe it or not, she had a sword in her hand. But that didn't matter. It was the very first swordsman who was a girl, and she was beautiful at that. The next screen that appeared as _Lucina Awakens Her Blade?!_

 _So Lucina's her name. That's a really pretty name._ Snapping myself out of her daze, I saw Captain Falcon about to attack her, but he was quickly blocked by wind. That caught my attention. The screen kept playing a person, who looked like a male, with a hood on before he turned to Lucina and whispered, " _It's going to be alright,"_ and took off his hood as it said, _Robin Brings the Thunder!_ I didn't watch much after that, I never really paid attention to the newcomer videos. But as soon as it was over, I subconsciously turned to Marth, who was in awe, before looking at Ike. "You excited?"

"For what? New Fire Emblem characters? Yeah I guess." Then Pit nudged me in the rib.

"But I bet he's not as excited to meet Lucina as you are," he laughed as a hint of pink arose in my cheeks.

"What are you talking about? I like meeting people, that's it." I shrugged, trying to defend the fact I _did_ want to meet her.

"You zoned out after you saw her, then came back once Robin appeared, then zoned out again. We all saw you." Link sighed as I blushed deepened, then the door opened and out came the not two, but three Smashers. _How did I miss someone?_ I stood up with the others, though they went in while I stayed behind. There she was, her midnight blue hair swinging behind her shoulders and she walked in and smiled. Everyone crowded around the three Smashers, though I kept my space in the back. I always waited in the back while everyone else fought to meet the Smashers. Waiting in the back meant that they either saw you at the end and greeted you, or you'd meet them later. I was lost in thought again, before I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw the Smashers walking towards as the others left. I smiled and waved as I approached them as well. "You weren't in the crowd?" the boy, Robin, asked as I shrugged.

"I find it easier to wait out here. I'm less likely to get hurt. I'm (f/n) by the way."

"Hi (f/n). I'm Reflet, and this is my sister Robin." he introduced, despite what the video had said. "There was a misunderstanding with our names. Think nothing of it." Reflet explained as I nodded in understanding.

"And I'm Lucina. It's nice to meet you." Even her voice was majestic. She was amazing.

"It's nice to meet you all. Welcome to the Smash Manor." I smiled shyly, not knowing what to say. "So, I see that you're a swordsman, Lucina."

"Oh hey. My father taught me how to use one. This is Parallel Falchion," she smiled as she unsheathed her sword. It had a reddish handle and was gold at its hilt. The rest looked like an average blade, though I've never seen a blade like it, and it looked nothing the Falchion that Marth had.

"It looks nothing like-"

"Prince Marth's sword? Robin asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah. So, she started as she pointed to my sheath. "What kind of sword is that?"

"Oh, mine? This is (s/n). My dad gave it to me." I smiled as I flashed my sword, looking into the (f/c) gem.

"It's a really nice sword," Lucina commented before another male called out to her and she turned. "Oh, that's my dad. Gotta go (f/n). See you around!"

"Bye Princess," I smiled shyly before she turned and left.

"Princess? You can just call me Lucina." I blushed at her comment, but quickly recovered with a laugh and a wave.

"Goodbye...Lucina."

* * *

It had been a whole two months since Lucina, Robin and Reflet came to the manor, and I think just about everyone knew that I liked her, except for her. Robin tried to give me advice, and Reflet told me what she liked most, but it was still no help. When it came to...dare I say it, love, I was a klutz. And when it was a royal like Lucina, I was a even bigger klutz. Every time I tried to talk to her, I'd end up screwing up and just going through a normal conversation. But today was going to be different. I was sitting in the back corner of the cafeteria, wondering how this was going to play out in my head. "Hey (f/n)," I heard someone call as my head snapped up to see none other than the once exiled prince of Altea. "Marth, just the person I was looking for." He sat down in the chair across from me and propped his elbows up on the table, obviously interested.

"What is it?"

"It's about Lucina. The thing is was that I was...confess...Gods! Why is this so hard?" I sighed as I put my forehead on the table.

"What were you going to do?"

"I was going to ask her to help me train. But I'd let her win, and while we were resting or taking a break or something, I was going to ask her."

"That sounds sweet (f/n). You'll be alone with her and everything. I think you should do it," Marth gushed as I fake gagged, and he socked me in my arm. "Do it. It's now or never."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. I'll do it. See you later Marth."

"Good luck!" he called after me as I smiled and shook my head. _Let's just hope I don't screw this one up._

* * *

"Lucina!" I called after the future princess as she turned and smiled.

"Ah, (f/n). Hello."

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go and practice on one of the sandbags. Father suggest that I keep my sword skills strong."

"Your father?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't believe you've met him formally, but he's the blue haired man who comes during Robin and Reflet's Final Smash," she explained as I nodded my head in understanding.

"Oh, Chrom was his name, correct?"

"Yes. But, why did you come over here?" she asked as I remembered the reason I came to talk to her.

"Right. Um...would you mind if I...train with you?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck out of nervousness.

"Of course. I'd love to have you here. I could use a partner," she smiled as we both walked into the training room, side-by-side.

* * *

"I hope you're ready Lucina. I'm not going easy on you," I smirked as she nodded her head and laughed. Now yes, that technically was a lie, but I had a reason. I had to let her win for my plan to be set in motion. She counted to three before we both charged forward, my (s/n) clashing with her Falchion. This continued for a good three minutes before I decided to put my plan B to action. Once I saw Lucina let her guard down, I swung and hit her legs, causing her to lose her balance, but, instead of falling back, she fell forward, on top of me. I landed on the ground with a thud and an 'oof', holding the young princess in my arms. "Goodness! I'm so sorry (f/n)! I didn't mean to-" I interrupted her by placing my index finger on your lips.

"I'm not hurt Lucina. It just took me by surprise."

"Are you sure? You're avoiding eye contact with me. Are you just hiding it?" I hadn't even noticed that I was avoiding eye contact with her as a blush formed across my face. I looked at the soft grass on my cheek, trying my hardest to not look into her cerulean eyes.

"I'm...Okay Lucina. There's something I need to-" As soon as I started though, I felt something smash against my lip. My eyes shot opened before I felt hands wrap around my neck. I softened, my blush practically covering my whole face. I wrapped my hands around her waist as I slowly sat up, making sure not to break the kiss. We eventually broke though, due to the stupid source of living called oxygen, but I continued to stare into her sparkling eyes as I spoke. "I needed that."

"Why? Cause you couldn't tell me yourself?"

"Out of all the things I can do...I can't do a confession to save my life," I laughed as I got up and grabbed Lucina's hands to help her up.

"You can't beat me at a brawl either. That was pure luck last time." I chuckled as I drew (s/n) once more and held it out.

"You're on Princess! I bet you once...and I'll do it again." The two of us did a rematch match with one thing unbeknownst to both of us...the blue haired prince laughing to himself in the entryway of the training ground.

* * *

 **My first male reader! Goodness gracious, I think I'm dead. But yeah...I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, take the poll on my homepage. (You can look in my bio to see what each one's about)**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	7. Not a Damsel (Marth x Abused! Reader)

**I own nothing.**

 **Also, this does have abuse (I tried to make it mknor though). So if you are suffering from it, PLEASE DON'** **T READ! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL WORSE! Also, if you're going through abuse, PM me and I'll try and help. Love ya'll :)**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(h/l)- Hair Length**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(w/o/c)- Weapon of Choice**

 **(f/c)-Favorite Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

* * *

Not a Damsel

I was new to the Smash Manor. Apparently, the headmaster, who are both hands, saw me doing swordplay when I was helping my country. And with my country, yes, that means I'm a princess. But not a very girlish one. I wear a short, (f/c) dress with (white/black) trim that's almost the length of a shirt with (black/white) shorts and riding boots. I usually put my (h/l), (h/c) hair in one or two ponytails when I go out to battle. My weapon of choice was a (w/o/c), and I must say, I've mastered it pretty well, thanks to my guardian.

* * *

I was walking through the hallways of Smash Manor, trying to find my way back to my room. I walked in silence, humming a tune to myself before I tripped over something and fell to the floor with a thud. I groaned before standing up and looking to see who or what it was, and sure enough, it was Princess Peach, her parasol sticking out in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry (f/n)! Did I trip you?" she asked sarcastically before twirling her parasol, almost hitting me twice.

"...I'm fine Peach. Can you just watch you umbrella?"

"It's not an umbrella, it's a parasol. Have you never used one?"

"I don't have time for luxuries. I have a kingdom to run."

"How can you run a kingdom when you don't even act like a princess?" she suddenly snapped at me as my (e/c) orbs grew wide in surprise.

"What makes you think that?"

"You act like a prince half the time, and you don't even have a princess mindset. What about finding your prince and having him save you from distress? Then you share a kiss on his horse as you ride back to your kingdom."

"I'm not a damsel in distress. And I-" I was going to tell her I did have a prince that caught my eye, but I didn't bother.

Prince Marth, one of the only royal males in this manor. Everything about him was so amazing, but I also knew that Peach was head-over-heels for him, and since she was already so cruel, I chose to keep my mouth shut.

"You what? Did you have a prince back home or something?" I shook my head before she laughed. "I can see why."

"Did you have one?!" I suddenly hissed before Peach glared at me. She raised her hand and slapped me before I had a second thought. I didn't hurt, but I was knock backed due to the quick motion and the fact I wasn't ready for it. I fell on my backside pretty hard, and it was really sore. I tried to hold back my cries of pain as Peach laughed before she suddenly stopped when someone said: "Are you alright (f/n)?" I looked up suddenly and saw bright blue cerulean orbs staring back at me.

"Prince Marth?" I took his hand and nodded, brushing myself off.

"Are you sure? That was quite the fall," he laughed as I joined him. "What happened?"

"I was waiting for you when Princess (f/n) tripped over my parasol," Peach laughed as Marth raised an eyebrow.

"And she fell... _backwards_?" Peach nodded before she took Marth by the arm and left, leaving me in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

It had been a week since I last encountered the princess, and it was making me really happy. I strolled down the hallway, coming back from lunch before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Prince Marth and Peach, linked arm-in-arm, but Peach seemed to be enjoying it more than Marth. "Ah, Princess (f/n), just the person I was looking for." Her demeanor was completely different from when I saw her last week, but it was probably because Marth was with her.

"Hello Peach, Prince Marth...Is there something you needed?"

"Oh well," she started before she let go of Marth's arm and linked hers in mine. "I just wanted to apologize for tripping you last week. So I wanted to do something special with you."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I wanted to try on dresses with you!"

"Try on dresses? But Princess-"

"Yay! Alright let's go! Bye Marth!" With that, she tore down the hallway and into her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Alright then," she smiled as she opened up a second closet, since she had the room to herself. In it, was racks full of different color ball gowns. I tried my hardest not to gag as she took out a pretty blue shoved me in the closet, her coming behind me. She shut the door and told me to take off my dress and shorts. I hesitantly agreed, but only because she was the only thing blocking the door. Once I took off my dress, she laughed and spun me around. "Look at you! No chest whatsoever! No feminine qualities!" I blushed before she slipped the dress over me and zipped me up. Then she guided me out of the closet and to the mirror where she took my tiara off and put my hair down before placing it back on. "See? Much prettier with your hair down." Then she told me to sit on the bed while she got the finishing touch. I couldn't see what she had, but I tried to loosen the dress however I could before she turned, holding coils of rope and cloth. I gasped before standing and running to the door, but this dress wasn't helping me. I tripped in fell, landing in the perfect position for Peach to restrain me. She sat on my back as she took one of the shortest coils and wrapped it around my ankles, limiting my movement even more.

"Peach?" I asked, terrified to ask my question. "W-What are you doing?"

"Part of being a princess is being restrained and waiting for a prince to find you. But oh wait...no one will find you," she laughed as she lifted me up, which was surprising considering how much this dress was weighing me down and half-carried, half-dragged me to the closet. Once inside, she took my wrist and bound them in front of me with the longest rope, wrapping them around multiple times before doing it down the middle, making handcuffs in a way, even though I could've easily untied it. I started to do it with my teeth, but Peach soon smacked me in the side with her parasol and I stopped. She then took my arms and placed them above my head, bounding them to the rack above me with another short rope, leaving my hands suspended in the air, no matter how hard I pulled. She then took the second longest piece and wrapped it around my thighs, squishing the dress before she took the remaining part of it and wrapping it around the rope suspended in the air, forcing me to sit on my knees. Then she stepped back and laughed, admiring her work, while I on the other hand, was terrified. I've never been tied up before, much less like this, and I had no idea how to get out.

"Peach. Let me go!" I struggled against the rope before she laughed and got her parasol.

"Now for your second lesson. Learning how to deal with the relentless attacks of you captor," she laughed as she started bashing me with her parasol, leaving bruises all over me. I cried out in pain before she stopped and took two of the cloths. She balled one up and stepped on my thigh, poking a hole in my skin, and while I cried out in pain, she shoved it in my mouth and tied the other cloth around my head, gagging me. She then continued to hit me relentlessly, and I felt bruises forming all over my body. She then stopped and laughed before she took a bucket of cold water and poured it over my head. It soaked through the dress and I screamed, though it was muffled through the gag. She then took the other cloth and tied it over my eyes before turning the lights out and closing the door. "Farewell my dear princess."

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been tied up, but my limbs were already getting numb, and I had run out of terror-filled tears to cry. I continued to struggle (to best of my abilities) before I heard the door to Peach's room open. "I know she's in here Peach! Now tell me where she is!" _Prince Marth!_

"B-But Prince Marth...I assured you that Prince (f/n) isn't here." I could here the lying in her voice, and I hoped Marth could too.

"... _Prince (f/n)_? Is there something you're not telling me? What's going on between (f/n) and you?"

"It doesn't matter!" Marth gasped by her sudden outburst, but then I heard him walk towards the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"If she's not in here, then you wouldn't mind if I take a look. But if she is...I suggest you leave now." I didn't hear any footsteps or the door open. _Peach is all in on this. Maybe I should say something._ "So you're telling me-"

"Why don't I get us some tea and we can discuss over that." The door then finally opened and shut before I knew it was time to say something.

"Mm Mph!" I tried to call his name, but it was muffled in the gag.

"Princess?" Marth turned the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. This worried the both of us, for I started to struggle, feeling new tears of fear, and Marth was frantically turning the knob. "Don't worry (f/n)! I'll get you out!" I hearr a slicing sound before I heard something cut through wood. _Is he...cutting down the door?!_ This continued for another two minutes before a hole big enough for him to fit through appeared. He stepped in and openrd the door before turning to me. It was then his face grew red and he growled with anger. But it quickly subsided ss he knelt beside me and undid my gag. "Are you feeling alright (f/n)?!" I honestly felt that that was a stupid question. I had cuts, scratches, scraps, and bruises all over my body, there was a small hole in my leg, now crusted over with blood, and I was freezing. I didn't reply to his question, but asked one of my own. "How did you know I was in here?" H3 forze for a moment before he sighed.

"I was looking for you because I needed someone to talk to. So then I asked Peach were you were and she jusf said ' _somewhere'_ and that worried me and I started to look for you." He then sighed again and turned his hesd before turning it back to me now long after. "Now let's get you untied."

It only took a matter of minutes to untie me, but then he went to untie my wrist and grazed my arm. "Princess! You're freezing!" I only nodded my head and hung it. It was true that I was extremely cold, but I didn't eant to act like any other princess. Not in front of _him. "_ I'm fine...honestly."

"No you're not." He then lifted me up bridal style and out of Peach's room. His touch was so warm conpared to my ice-like skin, and I started to feel sleepy. I don't know when, but I ended up falling asleep in the prince's arms.

* * *

 **Marth's POV**

I eventually reached (f/n)'s room and took her inside. I put her on her bed onky to find that she hsd fallen asleep. I laughed to myself as I tucked her in many kayers of blankets and sheets to allow her to rest. But before I left the room, I knelt down and gently kissed (f/n) on the lips. "Good night, my desr princess." With that, I left the room to alloe my lovr to rest, and hoped to tell her when she awoke.

* * *

 **That is my Marth x Reader. Also...am I hating on Peach? ...Sort of. I am making fun of how she's always kidnapped. If you don't like that...I'm sorry. P.S. There may be errors cause I wrote thisnon my tablet.**

 **My next xReader will be the Part 2 of Cloud's, then I will get to my request. See u guys l8tr!**


	8. Breaking His Shell (Cloud x Reader Pt2)

**I own nothing.**

 **Here's the part two you guys have been waiting for.**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(h/l)- Hair Length**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(f/c)-Favorite Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

* * *

Breaking His Shell

It had been a week since I've last seen Cloud Strife, a new Smasher here who likes to keep himself shut in his room, but today, that was all going to change. I was walking down the hallway towards his room before I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned, my (h/l) (h/c) hair gently swaying behind me, to see the once exiled prince. "Hey Marth."

"Hello (f/n). Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to visit Cloud Strife."

"Cloud?"

"You know...the new Smasher who came a while back."

"...I think I remember. I think it's sweet of you to visit him."

"You think? Most of the Smashers think it's weird that I hang out with him." I fidgeted uncomfortably as I tried not to think about the promise we made, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. But I heard snickers while I was walking down the hallway."

"Well I don't think that matters. You're doing a very nice thing. Now go on. He must be waiting."

"You're right. Thanks Marth! And don't worry...you'll meet him later!" And after that conversation, I ran down the hallway to the SOLIDER's room.

* * *

I knocked on the door, not expecting a response, but was surprised to be greeted by the SOLIDER on my first set of knocks. "Hello (f/n)."

"Hey Cloud. Are you ready?" I asked, tucking a piece of (h/c) hair behing my ear.

"For what?" He asked, clearly forgetting what he had promised me earlier this week.

"You promised that you would meet my friends."

"...I did?"

"Yes. Don't you remember?"

"...Right. If I must, let's go."

"Yeah!" I cheered as I subconsciously grabbrd his hand and dragged him out the door. His face was flushed in a wave of light pink as we walked down the hallway, finally starting a casual conversation.

"So who are we meeting?" he asked, still avoiding looking at our interlocked hands.

"My friends Marth, Ike, Link, Pit, and Roy. Even though I have to warn you, Pit and Roy can get a little excited about meeting people." I laughed as we finally let go of each other's hands.

"If it's anything like you then I'm sure I'll live."

"Hey!" I cried in protest as I playfully shoved him, but he lost his footing anyway. He pretends to glare at me before he shoved me back, and this continued until we got outside.

Once outside, I looked around the vast field in hopes that the guys had actuslly decided to meet. I sighed in relief when I saw Marth turn towards me and smile from across the field. I grabbed his hand again before running down the field, eager to see the others.

"Hi guys!" I smiled, though Marth was the first to acknowledge me.

"Hello again." He looked up and nodded. "You must be Cloud. I'm Prince Marth," he said, introducing himself before introducing the other guys. "That guy is Ike. The one in green is Link. The angel is Pit. And the redhead is Roy."

"It's a pleasure. But do I have to say Prince-"

"That's not necessary," Marth and Roy replied simultaneously.

"We're all the same here." Roy finished before he both took a sest in the grass. I followed and plsced my (w/o/c) next to me, as did Cloud. Ike remained silent, but his eyes mirrored interest. I chuckled, causing Cloud to glance my direction.

"What?"

"I think someone wants an explanation on the huge hunk of metal you carry on your back," I laughed as Ike blushed and nudged me in my rib.

"I'm just interested (f/n)...not in love." We all laughed, including Cloud which made my hesrt flutter for some odd reason. He picked up his sword and placed it on his lap, careful to make sure that the edge didn't poke my thigh.

"This is the Buster Sword. It used to be my friend's and then he...gave it to me." He ran his hand over the smooth metal before he glanced up at me but then looked away.

"So what's your world like, Cloud?" Marth asked, noticing the awkward silence before mentalky face palming.

"...I guess you could say war. I used to be a solider. We fought angels, evil ones, and...I guess that's it."

"So not much different than ours..." Marth finished. I sighed aloud.

"Okay! Lighter topic! What's your favorite animal, Cloud?" He stared at me in disbelief before laughing at my underhanded tactic.

"Chocabos."

* * *

We continued our conversation and laughed until the sun went down. It was evening when we were done, and we had all decided to go inside. We all stood up, but I felt someome grab my wrist. I turned and saw that it was Cloud. "Um...do you have a minute?"

"Yeah. I'm sure the others won't mind."

"...I just wanted to thank you for today (f/n). You definitely broke me of my shell." His mako blue eyes locked with my (e/c) ones and I looked away and blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...you just have really pretty eyes." He blushed as well.

"Thanks...but I think you're even prettier."

"What-" Before I hsd a chance to say anything else, his lips smashed against mine, but it wasn't forceful. It was soft and nice. I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss as Cloud wrapped his arms around my waist.

He finally broke off and placed his thumb under my chin. "I love you (f/n)...More than anything in the world."

"And I love you too Cloud Strife."


	9. Nicknames (Dark Pit x Reader)

**I own nothing.**

 **I've gotten a couple of request for a Dark Pit. It took a while to come up with this idea and I hope you guys like it.**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(h/l)- Hair Length**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(f/c)-Favorite Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

* * *

Nicknames

Pitooey.

Clone.

Pittoo.

Fallen Angel.

"Dark Pit?...Dark Pit!" I called to the angel, and it seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Yes (f/n)?"

"Is something wrong? You look angrier than usual. Is something bothering you?"

"...Do you have a nickname (f/n)?" The question caught me off guard, and I stopped for a moment.

"I guess. My family calls me (n/n), if that's what you're asking. I guess I don't have one that my friends call me though."

"So you're cool with them?" He crossed his arms in front of him before taking a sharp turn to the left; towards his room versus the training room, which was where we were going.

"I mean...yeah. Is that what's bugging you? Nicknames?" He entered his room, relieved to see that his döppelganger was gone before gesturing for me to come in.

"I'm sick of them," he replied after while. "They're all so...stupid!"

"You don't have a serious nickname...that's right." Sure, he had plenty of nicknames, but none of them were just amazing. "How about I give you one?"

"You want to give me a nickname?"

"So you can have one that's not stupid."

"Or everyone can just call me Dark Pit like you do."

"Other people call you Dark Pit...just not a lot of people."

"...Fine! Do whatever pleases you," he huffed, stretching out on his bed, though I could tell he was still slightly interested.

Okay, a good nickname for Dark Pit. Black wings...nope, too weird. Evil...ling? That makes no sense. Black? Maybe...maybe!

"How about 'Black'?" I asked as he sat up and sighed, which caused me to sigh as well.

"...Not bad...but not good either. Keep that thought in mind." With that, he laid back down on his bed and I continued my mad pacing.

This continued for another good thirty minutes before Dark Pit eventually sighed. "You know what? Forget it. Black's fine. From now on, you can call me-"

"I got it!" I cried, startling the poor angel, who was trying to shove me out the door.

"Got what?"

"Your new nickname!"

"Which is?" He raised an eyebrow, though I couldn't tell if it was in mock amusement or not.

"Kuro!"

"Kuro?"

"Yeah...Kuro!...Do you not like it?" I have to admit, I'd be pretty disappointed if he didn't like Kuro, but the look on his face suggested it.

"No I...Bye (f/n)." With that, he gently shut the door in my face. I stood there for a couple of more minutes before I knocked again. "I like your stupid nickname." I heard a smile in his voice as I sighed happily and walked away to my room.

* * *

"Hey, Kuro! Wait up!" Dark Pit turned, a smug smile on his face.

"So you're sticking to it?"

"Yup, there's no avoiding me now...Kuro!"

"Well then…" He paused, contemplating what to say before he looked at me again. "(n/n)."

"Wha...Hey! Only my parents can call me that!"

"(n/n)! (n/n)! (n/n)!"

"You sound like Pit." That got said angels darker half to stop, but it didn't prevent color from rising to my cheeks. I had to admit, I kind of liked it when he called me (n/n). It made my heart skip a beat.

I had been hiding it for a while, but I had a crush on Pit's darker half. The only person who knew was Palutena, and I knew that she'd keep it a secret.

"Okay fine," he started, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'll come up with my own nickname for you."

"That's...unlike you." I noticed for a split second, his face had a bit of color to it, but it disappeared just as fast.

"I can do whatever I want (f/n)! Find me after your match and I'll have a nickname."

"Deal. But I don't think you can top Kuro."

"Mine will make you speechless."

"In a bad way?"

"Haha...You'll see." With that, I left to go to the stadium and Dark Pit went to his room.

"You're not going to watch?" I was a little disappointed and I couldn't help but hide the sorrow in my voice.

"I don't need to watch you to know how good you are," he replied, not stopping or turning towards but he gave me a thumbs up. With that, we both went our separate ways.

* * *

I had returned from my brawl, being victorious against Diddy Kong. I went straight to Dark Pit's room, getting my fair share of congratulations as I walked. I knocked on his door, and he answered a few seconds later, his face red. "Are you alright?!" I asked, placing my hand on his forehead, though he moved it.

"I'm fine Dar…" He started to say something, but I didn't catch it.

"Did you say something?"

"I said that I'm fine!" he snapped, knocking my hand away. "And that...I've come up with a new nickname for you."

"Well?"

"It's…Darling…"

"Darling?!" I gasped and we both blushed before I leaped into his arms, tackling him to the bed. "I love it."

"Great...But I love you more." Without warning, he pulled me closer to him and smashed his lips against mine. I gasped before sinking into it, and we parted not long after. "See...I told you. Mine would make you speechless."

* * *

 **And there you have it! I know I made Dark Pit a little OOC, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm working as hard as I can.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	10. Overprotective (Ike x Reader)

**I own nothing.**

 **I've** **had this Ike idea for God-knows-how-long, and now I finally get a chance to write it. Also, sorry for not writing in a long time. I've been trying to balance school and all of this and...well, you know.**

 **But I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(h/l)- Hair Length**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(f/c)-Favorite Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

* * *

Overprotective

I sighed, stretching out under the large, canopy tree behind the manor. The weather was getting a lot cooler, and it was supposed to snow tomorrow, but it was fairly decent now. I closed my eyes, taking in the silence before I felt myself being thrown off the ground. I opened my (e/c) eyes and squealed before I landed on something—someone rather.

"Ike! You scared me!" I pouted to the mercenary, who let out a deep laugh.

"I didn't think you would overreact. Now what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I just needed a break from all the chaos the Manor brings. So, despite it being a little cold, I came out here." I fingered the (f/c) fur-lined cloak I had gotten awhile ago from my parents.

Ike picked me up again and placed me beside him before wrapping his arms around me. I noticed he had decided to add a few more layers than what he usually wore, which made me chuckle a little after he said nothing really bothers him. "What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing it's just...I thought you wore a short-sleeve tunic?" I teased him and he glared at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"Oh, ha ha. I know when it's cold." He then stood and extended his hand to me. "Now, c'mon. Let's go inside."

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's all by herself." I didn't look up to acknowledge the voice, and frankly, I didn't have to.

"What do you want, Wario? I'm busy."

"Oh nothing much." I saw his chubby little fingers in the corner of my eyes, but I couldn't react before he took my book and tossed it aside.

"Hey! What gives you the right to-"

"Just look outside." I followed his command and saw that it had indeed begun to snow. I turned back to the petite man.

"Your point?"

"All the Smashers are going outside. You going or not?"

I couldn't believe my ears. _He asking me...to go with him? I was kind of planning to go wih Ike._

Before I completed my thought, Wario had grabbed my hand and started to drag me outside. "Hey, wait Wario! I need to grab my coat."

"No need, it's still falling."

"Pretty heavily. Now let go." Before I knew it, he had shoved me into the snow with what I had on earlier, minus the fur cloak.

"Hey, Wario! This isn't funny! Let me back in!" I pounded on the locked door, only to see that he was already gone. I rubbed my arms to try and warm myself, but once again, it didn't help. _I need to find a way back inside before I freeze out here._

I walked around the perimeter of the closed off area, but all the doors were locked. "Great...N-Now what? I can't just f-freeze out here." The snow was falling quicker and heavier than before and was already around the ankles of my boot-clad feet. _I'll just take shelter over there and hope for the best._

* * *

Ike walked around the manor in a hurry, looking for the (h/c) haired female. "Aiku!" A new voice had called out, stopping the bluenette in his pursuit.

"Marth! What's up?"

"You look frantic. Is something the matter?"

"I was looking for (f/n). Have you seen her?"

The sixteen year old shook his head and Ike growled. "I'll help you look for her." The two then continued the search for her.

* * *

"It''s been almost an hour. Master Hand said it was too cold to go outside so no one's going to come out here for me either." A sneeze interrupted my train of thought. "Great! And now I'm getting sick!" I rubbed my face with my cold hands, hoping to get some heat back into me.

I sighed again and closed my eyes before I heard a set of footsteps out in the distance. " _Stay here, Marth. I think the doors are locked and I don't want to stay out here."_

 _I know that voice!_ "I-Ike?"

"(F/n)?!"

"Ike!" I got up and ran towards him as fast as I could while stiff. I then leapt into his arms.

"(F/n)! You're freezing!" I sneezed again, which didn't add to my debate of how I wasn't. He took off his rust red cape and draped it around me before picking me up bridal style. "Let's get you inside."

* * *

"You didn't have to do all this," I sighed, blowing into my bowl of soup.

"You're sick. I'm doing anything out of the ordinary."

"You're _being_ overprotective. You almost killed Wario when I told you what happened and now you won't leave my side!"

He got up from the chair and kneeled down next to my bed. "Is that such a bad thing?" He took my hand and kissed it.

"I never said that but...Can I just have some peace to sleep?"

"Of course. I'll come back in a couple of hours." With that, he took the bowl, placed it on my bedside table, and left. I lied down in my covers and smiled. _I just saved Wario's life too...He owes me big time now._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry if this one seemed rushed and it was more spelling errors than usual, but I hsd to get this one finished.**

 **I hope you guys had a Happy New Year and enjoy 2018!**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


End file.
